Up All Night
A collab between Zumarocks3390 and RockytheEco-pup. It is a future gen collab. Summary Smoky and Danny's pups decide to have a sleepover. Before their parents come in to tuck them in, the pups hatch a plan to see who can stay up the longest. Will they get caught by their parents? If not, then who will win? Characters Main Characters: * Trapper * Faith * Dodge * Danny Jr * Tori * Jay Minor Characters: * Smoky * Danny * Victoria Story It was a dark Spring evening in Adventure Bay. Danny decided that his pups should have a sleepover with Smoky's pups since Trapper and Jay are best friends. Smoky Had the idea that Danny and Victoria should hang out with him and Kailey so they could have a game night. Danny: ok pups! Bedtime! DJ: were not tired! Tori: yeah! Smoky: yeah! Bedtime! Trapper: but dad! Faith: we aren't tired! Dodge: *nods* Victoria: you pups need your rest. Danny: yes..now off to bed. All of the pups: Awwww!!! Smoky: Trapper, Faith, Dodge, off to bed! (Puts each pup in their beds). Danny: (puts DJ, Tori, and Jay in their beds). Smoky: C'mon Danny! Let's go play Pup Pup Boogie! Danny: your on! Victoria: night pups! All of the pups: Night! Victoria: (turns off the lights). Trapper: (whispers) is the coast clear? DJ: (whispers) wait...were clear! Trapper: (turns on the lights). DJ: ok trapper..what's your plan? Trapper: well sage dared me that we couldn't stay up until morning but i wanna prove him wrong! Tori: so by us staying up...? Trapper: he said he will give anyone who stays up some pup treats he's hiding. Tori: ok I'm in Faith: me too! DJ: me three! Jay: *raises paw* Dodge: huh? Jay: *writes* are you in? Dodge: yes! Danny: be right back! I'm gonna check on the pups. DJ: uh-oh! Trapper: hurry! Get in bed! Tori: (turns off the lights). All of the pups run to their beds and gets under the cover. Danny: hmm...no loud noise..fast asleep...good. Smoky: (from the other room) Danny, Victoria beat your high score! Victoria: (from the other room) beat that!! Danny: haha!! Your on! (Walks back) Trapper: ok, lights on pups! DJ: (turns on the lights). Trapper: Jay, they are gone. Get up. Jay: (fast asleep). DJ: (sigh) i guess Jay's out.. Faith: he looks so cute when he's sleeping! Tori: i know right! Dodge: dodge up! DJ: ok..so were down to five. Trapper: yep. So what do you guys wanna (sees dodge walking into the hallways) Oh-no! Tori: i got him (grabs dodge). Dodge: *tries pulling away*. DJ: *writes* You can't go out there! Dodge: Why? DJ: *writes* Because we'll get grounded and lose the bet. Dodge: Dodge wanna play Pup Pup Boogie! Danny: *hears something* hmm...? Smoky: *dances* Danny, you're next! Danny: Okay Smoky..! Dodge: Please let Dodge play! DJ: *writes* Shhh...don't want to win the bet? Dodge: What's a bet? DJ: It's like a challenge Dodge: Oh! What Friends do to win? DJ: If you stay up all night you get to have Sage's pup treats! Dodge: Yum! DJ: *writes* So are you in? Dodge: *nods* DJ: He's in Tori: Sweet Trapper: What should we do now? DJ: Tic-Tac-Toe? Faith: I love that game! DJ: *grabs a piece of paper and a pencil* Faith: Me vs DJ! DJ: Hehe your on! They play five games of Tic-Tac-Toe with Faith winning 2 games, DJ winning one, and they tied twice. Tori: wow! Faith's good at this game! Trapper: It's her favorite! Dodge: Faith good! Tori: Cool! DJ: Your move Faith Faith: *draws an X* Tic-Tac-Toe! Three in a row! I win! DJ: Aww man! Good game! Faith: You too! Tori: *yawns and gets tired* Trapper: Tired? Tori: N-No No! I'm fine Trapper: It just struck midnight DJ: How much time we got left? Trapper: 7 hours Tori: That's good....*slowly falls asleep* Trapper: Wake up! *shakes her* Tori: I'm just resting my eyes- *falls asleep* Faith: Two down. You next DJ? DJ: No way! Is Dodge still up? Dodge: *Talking to his teddy bear* Bear sleepy? *as the bear* Bear no sleepy. Is Dodge sleepy? *as himself* Dodge not sleepy! DJ: *Smiles at Dodge* Jay: *shivers a bit in his sleep* Dodge: Jay cold? Work in progress Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Future generation Category:Fun Category:Future Generation Category:Zumarocks3390/RockytheEco-pup collab Category:Collaboration